Dragonball GT
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: What if Gokou decided to let the Earth keep their memories after the Boo battle? What if a whole new set of Dragonballs was discovered, that threatened the fate of the universe, and the Saiyans were using them? How DBGT should've gone. R/R! Ch. 3 up!
1. Is What I Fight For Real?

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine

A/N-I'm using their Japanese names, and with that, the Japanese spellings. I'm also using their speech patterns from the Japanese anime and the manga.

Is What I Fight For Real?

"Gokou-_sa_?"

Gokou looked up. "Hi, Chichi."

"Is everythin' okay?" She sat down next to him. They were both on Kami's Lookout a few hours after the whole Boo affair had settled. Gokou was sitting Indian-style by the ledge; Chichi hung her legs over, letting her feet swing involuntarily. "You're strangely quiet."

"Well…not really." He saw her face, and continued quickly. "I mean, I love bein' on Earth, and I can't wait t' go back home. But I can't help but wonder…how will we fit in again?"

Chichi looked puzzled. "But, Gokou-_sa_, you yourself suggested that in 4 months we erase everyone's memories."

"I know, but…" Gokou paused. "Maybe…maybe this time we should…we should let them remember."

"Son Gokou, are you even listenin' t' what you're suggestin'? Lettin' people remember your battle with Boo? Going Super Saiyan in th' _Tenkaichi Budokai_? We'll all be branded as freaks. It will totally ruin any shot our sons have at normal lives. We won't go anywhere without bein' bombarded with reporters, or fans, or even anti-alien haters. Because if they question you about your Super Saiyan transformations, you'll talk. And you don't lie."

"Chichi, listen t' me," Gokou said, taking her hand. "We've worked so hard t' protect this world, and nobody knows it."

"Have you become a gloryhoun' like Satan, then?"

"No." Gokou shook his head. "I'm not a thin' like Satan. What I'm sayin' is that it's time we act like we're proud o' what we are."

"Gokou-_sa_, we ARE."

"We have to show it. Look, Chichi, I've saved this world at least half a dozen times. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I've believed that humans have somethin' inside them that makes them special. A kind o' love, I guess. Maybe even acceptance. And each time we erase their memories, we rob them o' that. I think it's time we show them who we are, and let them prove that what I think is inside them is really there."

"And if they don't have it? Will you stop protectin' them?"

"No. I know that there are people out there who DO have it. I mean, look at you."

She laughed bitterly. "Fine example I am. I ran a tirade against aliens in that whole Namek affair."

"You had reason. Our son was on the line. And besides, you cooled down. You married an alien, remember?"

"I didn't know you were an alien when I married you."

"You could've divorced me when you foun' out. But you didn't. Why?"

"Because I love you."

"And accepted me as an alien?"

"Well…well, yes."

"It's time t' see if the world has that kind o' acceptance. If, after 4 months, they can't pull it off, I'll get Shen Long t' erase their memories of us."

"Gokou-_sa_, are you absolutely sure…"

"Yes, very," he said. "We're all tired of hidin', I think. Even you. Gohan's tired of hidin' things from Videl. Goten doesn't understan' why he has to act ashamed of his Saiyan heritage. It's like we're hidin' in shame o' ourselves."

"Gokou-_sa_…I suppose you're right. But think o' th' dangers…if people attack you, you can't fight back, 'cause it'll reflect bad on us."

"I'll take every risk and danger involved, if it'll prove that what I fight for is real. If everyone agrees, and I'm sure they will, we'll go through with this."

He stood up, and held out a hand for Chichi to take. "Listen, if somethin' goes wrong an' it all backfires on us, we'll call on Shen Long."

"Gokou-_sa_…"

"An' no matter what happens, I love you, OK?"

Chichi looked at him for a long time. Then she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Come on," Gokou said. "Let's go tell everyone else."

There! How do you like it so far? I wanted to show Chichi in a nicer light than most authors do. A lot of people show her as unforgiving and bad-tempered but she really does have a good heart underneath.

REVIEW!!


	2. The Past Becomes The Present

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine

Ages:

Gohan, Bideru, Ireezer, Lime, Chico, Dende, Shyapuna, Enjira-14

Goten, Torankusu, Marron, Ayame-7

All Adults except Pikoro-29

Pikoro-???

Timeline:

At age 4, Gohan is kidnapped by Radditz and Pikoro

At age 5, Gohan faces off against Bejiita and Nappa. He then goes to Nameksei with Buruma and Kuririn. Battles with Furieza. Mirai Turankusu appears and warns of androids

At age 6, Gohan faces off with the _Jinzouningen _and Seru earlier than he expected.

At age 7, Gohan ends his role as the youngest when Goten, Turankusu, Marron, and Ayame are born.

At age 14, Gohan goes to High School and faces off with Buu

The Past Becomes The Present

Gohan tensed his tail. How in God's name his tail had finally grown back was beyond him, but it seemed to be staying for awhile. All attempts to cut it off had been futile. It was like it had been set in stone.

"Or someone wished it back, indestructible," Gohan muttered. But Shen Long hadn't been summoned, that he knew. The dragon wouldn't be out for another 4 months.

"Gohan-_kun_."

He turned. He was waiting outside _Oren'ji Hoshi_ High School, waiting for the first bell to ring. "'Mornin', Bideru-_san_."

Bideru ran a hand through her short black hair. "Gohan-_kun_, are you sure you should go back so soon? The press meeting was only yesterday. They're going to flock all over you."

The Zen Warriors had agreed to Gokou's plan. Some, like Bejiita, had been more than willing to reveal themselves to the public. Juuhachi had been reluctant, not wanting to air any of her dirty laundry, but eventually came around under the guarantee that if the plan backfired, they'd have Shen Long to rely on.

Mr. Satan and Buruma had set up a press conference the day before, during which, everything was revealed. Why East City had blown up years previous, why Pikoro was green, that they had traveled space, that _jinzouningen_ could reform and be married and have children.

Most shocking of all was the truth about the Seru Games.

"Bideru!" 

Gohan and Bideru turned to see an energetic blonde, this time with green contacts instead of blue, running towards them. 

"Good morning, Ireezer," Bideru said.

"Bideru, I watched the news last night," Ireezer said. "My God, I can't believe it…are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Bideru said. "Where's Shyapuna?" 

Ireezer frowned. "He's talking with Enjira."

"Enjira? Why's he talking to her?"

"Something about them both dating liars."

"WHAT?! I never dated Shyapuna!" Bideru yelped.

"I went out with Enjira once, and that was 'cause she forced me!" Gohan cried.

Ireezer frowned. "I know. Shyapuna's such a creep. And Enjira's a dimwit player. They deserve each other."

Bideru put her hand on Ireezer's shoulder. "You liked Shyapuna once, didn't you?"

Ireezer bit her lip to prevent tears. "Yes," she whimpered.

(A/N: Ireezer, or Erasa if you haven't figured out, is one of the better characters. She's much smarter than the show makes her out to be. So, she will be treated with respect. She'll even get a boyfriend. Dende. And before you say "Nameks are asexual", there will be an explanation. Ireezer will also have a special history.)

Gohan put his arm around the girl's shoulder. "If he's what you say he is, he'll be easy t' get over."

Ireezer nodded. She pulled away and took a tissue out of her purse. "Look at me," she said, dabbing her eyes. "Here I am, crying when it's your lives that are screwed up."

Bideru shrugged. "The less fanboys, the better."

"But I'm gonna have a million an' one fangirls," Gohan said. "That is, if my being an alien doesn't scare 'em off."

"Well, who cares!" Ireezer said. "Three's a company."

"Two's a company," Bideru corrected.

"Nope, three. You're not booting me out, are you?" She gave them the puppy dog eyes.

BRING!

"There's the almighty bell," Bideru announced in a fake robotic voice. "We must obey its every whim."

Ireezer and Gohan laughed, as the three entered their school.

"Son Gohan!" their teacher exclaimed, stepping back from the door as the trio walked in.

"Good morning, Yokohama-_sensei_," Gohan said respectfully. He turned to the class, returning to his normal speech patterns. "Bideru an' I are sick an' tired of answerin' questions. Everythin' that was on the news last night was everythin' there was t' tell. So please don't bother us with questions." He turned back to his teacher. "Do you mind, Yokohama-_sensei_?"

"Not at all."

Gohan caught the hesitation in his teacher's voice.

He knew that it wouldn't be like in books, where when someone was alienated, everyone backed away from them like scared 4-year-olds. This person usually had one friend, normally a member of the opposite sex. The person then turned to drugs and violence until a trip to the hospital turned their life around, and their opposite-gender friend usually made love to the person, or at least engaged in some romantic contact near the end.

Real life wasn't like that. If he was a freak, he'd be picked on and ignored, but not really feared. He didn't plan on using drugs or becoming violent, nor did he plan on doing anything…Muten Roshi-like with Bideru. The only part they got right was the opposite-gender friends, but he had two, not one.

But then…he didn't take being a half-alien into account. They'd all heard about, and even seen, his power. They probably WOULD fear him.

'Just what I need,' he thought miserably. 'And '_Kaasan_ said that High School would be fun.'

"Gohan-_kun_, come on." Bideru interrupted his thoughts. "Yokohama-_sensei_ has an announcement."

Gohan followed Bideru and Ireezer up to their seats. Gohan's gaze flicked around the room. He saw people stiffen and edge away, giving him looks of fake courage. Gohan's tail twitched again, but he wrapped it around his waist and went on to his seat.

"Class, as odd as it may seem, we are welcoming two new students. "Please welcome Yamamoto Chico and Meiji Lime."

Lime? Chico? Gohan looked at the floor, where the girls were gathering. (A/N: I don't have clear memories of Chico and Lime, so you'll just have to bear with me for now, OK? If you guys remember, please tell me what they look like) Chico's black hair was down and reached her hips. Lime had kept her red hair short, cut in Bideru's style.

"Hello," Lime said, and Chico gave a slight bow of her head.

Bideru frowned. 'Chico…where have I heard that name before…' Her eyes widened suddenly.

Bideru had an awesome memory. She could reach back in her mind to her toddler years. If her detective skills weren't that great, it was because she reflected on the past so much that she neglected the future.

She remembered Chico

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"I won't have that…that THING in my house!" her mother yelled. "She's not even my child! She's yours with that trashy Suzume!"

"Anda, please understand," Mr. Satan pleaded. That was when he had gone by the name Toshihro, before he was a conceited gloryhound. "Her mother's dead. She has no place to go. You can't just turn her out on the street. She's 3, for Christ's sake!"

"If you insist on that abomination being in my house, I will divorce you and take Bideru away! I want no ties with Suzume in my house! Do you want me to leave? Do you want Bideru taken away so you can have that illegitimate child? Do you still feel for Suzume?"

"Of course not," Toshihiro said. "I only was with Suzume because you and I were fighting."

"While I was PREGNANT, no less!" Anda wailed. "Toshihiro, we have to get rid of that child!"

"I can't just abandon her."

"Yes, you can. Leave her on that island…the one with all those orphans." She sighed. "I'm serious, Toshihiro. I will leave you if you don't get rid of Chico."

"…Fine. I'll get rid of her."

~ ~ ~ ~ 2nd Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"Chico-_chan_, don't go away!" Bideru wailed.

"Bideru, come with '_Kaachan_," Anda said, picking up her daughter and walking away from the car.

"Bideru-_chan_!" Chico called, sobbing. "BIDERU-_CHAN_!!"

The car sped away while Anda took Bideru back to the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashbacks ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yokohama-_sensei_," Chico said. "I've heard that Son Gohan is in this class. Is that true?"

"Chico-_chan_!" Gohan was already making his way down the stairs.

"Gohan-_kun_!" Chico squealed, running to him. She allowed herself to be picked up and embraced. And when he set her down, she looked up at his face.

"Jesus, you're STILL taller than me!"

"Are you gonna ignore me, Son Gohan?" Lime demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Gohan laughed. "O' course not, Lime-_chan_." He gave her a hug, which was returned.

"You know each other?" Yokohama asked.

"We were hurt when you didn't mention us in the news!" Chico chastised playfully.

"Sorry, I thought you'd want me t' protect your privacy." Gohan gave her an embarrassed grin.

"Excuse me? How do you know each other?" Yokohama cut in.

"I met Chico when I was 4 and ½, and runnin' from my trainin' with Pikoro-_san_. I met Lime when I was 6 and helpin' out against Seru."

"I see. Well, get back to your seats. Chico, Lime, your seats are behind Gohan's."

"Yes, Yokohama-_sensei_." 

Bideru intently watched them go up the stairs. 

She had a lot of things to ask her father.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Secrets and Truths

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine

Secrets and Truths

"Senshisan Baadack."

"Your Majesty." Even after death, they were to respect the King at all times. Baadack dropped into a bow, then looked up. "What is the news?"

"Our link has used the Elementals to restore our tails. Including our living."

"So, our whelps have their tails again."

"In another year, the Elementals will do more than that." Ou Bejiita looked to the side, as if he could see his son. "Baadack, you established the link, correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"Did this link tell you about our sons?"

"Yes, sire."

There was some hesitation. "What did he say about my son?"

Baadack smiled. "He is mated and is the father of a son."

"A _Chikyuu-jin_, I suppose, with a power level of 2?"

"A genius, she is, your Majesty, with a temper to keep him in line." He grinned. "Sounds like a girl Faschia and I might've had."

"And a half-breed." He shook his head. 

"Hey, my son's got two of 'em, sire. All the half-breeds are boys, at least."

"Senshisan Baadack, what was that supposed to mean?" a female voice rang. Baadack and Ou Bejiita turned to look at a female with black hair to the nape of her neck and blue-black eyes approach them.

"Nothing, Faschia," Baadack said.

"I won't tolerate jokes about the female sex," Faschia said, folding her arms. "Oh, sire, her Majesty, Rosicheena is looking for you."

"Then I suppose I'll go find her." Ou Bejiita walked off.

"As for you, Baadack," Faschia turned to her mate. "You must be punished for making cracks about me."

Baadack cringed. The man who had challenged Frieza was afraid of one thing and one thing only. His wife.

"'_Touchan_."

Mr. Satan looked up. It had been a week after the press conference. "Yes, Bideru-_chan_?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Yamamoto Chico?"

He caught her stare and winced. "No. I don't know any Yamamoto Chico."

Bideru walked towards him. She knelt on the floor and put her hands on the recliner's armrests, facing him. "Liar," she hissed.

"Bideru…"

She stood up. "While '_Kaachan _was pregnant with me, you two fought a lot, didn't you?"

"Bideru, I loved Anda…"

"So much that you were with another woman." She began to pace. 

"Bideru, we fought so much…"

"Yamamoto Suzume, that was her name. And she had your child. Two months after I was born, I had a half-sister."

"Bideru…"

"But Suzume died when I was 3. And we found out that you were the father of her baby. '_Kaachan_ pitched a fit. She insisted that Chico be left on the island of orphans. And you gave in. I lost my new playmate."

He stared at her. "H…how?"

"Yamamoto Chico joined our class today. And I remembered her."

"Does she remember you?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe. Do you want me to?"

He looked away, searching for an answer. "I don't know."

"Just answer me this." She once more stood by the recliner, this time stooped over with her hands balancing her on the armrests. "And don't hide anything. I want the truth. All of it."

"What?"

"Did you love Yamamoto Suzume? Truly loved her, more than you loved '_Kaachan_?"

"Bideru…"

"Answer me! Did you love Suzume more than you did Anda? Tell me, '_Touchan_! Did you love Suzume?!"

"Yes!"

In a sudden burst of strength, Mr. Satan stood up. Bideru stumbled backwards, staring at him incredulously. 

"Yes! I loved Yamamoto Suzume more than I ever loved Anda! Anda's and my father thought a match between us would be good. Anda wanted my money. That's why she never left, when she had a million chances! I love Yamamoto Suzume more than any woman in the world. But Anda threatened to take you away when I took in Chico…I couldn't let her take away the only good thing in my marriage."

"I see." Bideru backed away. "That makes me the unwanted child, doesn't it?"

"Bideru…"

"I suppose you love Chico more than me. After all, Chico is the daughter you had with the one you love. I'm just the other."

"Bideru, that's not true…!"

"I never should've said anything. I would've been happier not knowing!" She turned on her heel for the door.

"Bideru, come back!"

But Bideru had already taken off for a small village in the Eastern District. A tiny village of exactly one house with the address of 439.

She needed to feel loved right now.

"Gohan-_kun_!!" 

Gohan, who had been admiring the night sky, turned to look in another direction. A blur of colors was flying towards him, and the next thing he knew, Bideru was sobbing in his arms.

"Gohan-_kun_…Chico is my sister…Yamamoto Chico is my little sister!!"

Gohan could only stand, shocked in astonishment, until she stopped crying so hard.

"Bideru-_san_, what's all this about?" he said, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. "What's this about Chico bein' your little sister?"

Bideru wiped her eyes with her fingers. She had a lot to tell him.

I couldn't resist a little G/V. Will Bideru ever tell Chico that they're sisters?

More importantly, what are the Elemental Dragonballs for?

REVIEW!!


End file.
